


Favours

by thecattydddy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Canon Gay Relationship, Demon Deals, Demons, M/M, Sex, how do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecattydddy/pseuds/thecattydddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake needs to make a deal with a demon. Dirk proposes some alternatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one is based on a Roleplay. Enjoy, I guess?

The year is 2019. Exactly two years ago, an event went down in Detroit that is referred to simply as The End. Jake wasn't there, but word spread as quickly as the downfall of government - that is, very. A man known as Caliborn had opened the gate between this world and the one of angels and demons. The bastard had killed his sister as part of the ritual. He had summoned the Big Bad, who took no time in possessing him and bringing an entire demonic army upon the world.  
  
With civilisation crashing, people were left to fend for themselves. Jake had started off the journey alone. He could have stayed just fine on his secluded little island, but his friend Janey was out there somewhere and like hell he was going to leave her silly spoon wielding self alone as well. Along the way, he met Roxy, a young girl with short blonde hair and a excellent aim with a rifle. It was by her that he learned of the demons weakness'. He often weighed the small rock salt bullets in his hands, thinking how lucky he was that no demon had bothered him before Roxy could get to him. It was her exorcism spell and quick thinking that saved his life and he often hoped he could someday repay her.  
  
The latest attack had been three days ago and Roxy was completely bed ridden. He'd done his best to wrap and clean her wound, but without the correct medical supplies, it hadn't been much. A weaker soul would have moved on by now, but Roxy was a tough cookie. He thanked whatever gods out there that she was. Jake was desperate now and he needed to ensure that this would never happen, again.  
  
Jane was also pretty badly wounded, but she hadn't gotten the worse of it like Roxy had. Poor girl'd missed one particular demon coming from behind and as soon as it was on her, Jake knew she would not be getting out of the pile unscathed.  
  
"Jake," Jane stopped him in the hallway, limping over to the wall to lean against it. She took the spray can from his arms, giving him a hard look, "What exactly are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing, Janey," Jake insisted, taking the can back and forcing a smile onto his lips, "Don't you worry your little head. I'm just doing a quick task."  
  
"Jake," Jane warned, "You better not be summoning something."  
  
"What?" Jake demanded, letting hurt flood his face to further convince her,"I'm wounded, Janey! What would make you think I would ever do something so utterly stupid?"  
  
"No, I'm wounded," Jane corrected, "And you've got a hero complex."  
  
"I assure you that's not what I'm doing," Jake replied, "Don't you worry one bit. I may be a bit thick at times, but I'm still not that much so." Janey nodded, uncertainly, but let him be, hobbling off to go care for Roxy. Jake would have liked nothing more than to gun down the bastard who got her leg.  
  
Closing the door and locking it, he looked around, quickly scanning his surroundings for potential weapons, if necessary. Nothing was really going to be very helpful and he left his guns in his room, but there was a metal pole on the ground and he placed it next to the other supplies despite the  fact he knew it probably wouldn't do much if the demon he summoned actually did try and attack him.  
  
He quickly painted a pentagram on the stone ground, getting his hands slightly dirty as he knelt on the ground. He wiped them off on his pants and pulled out a slip of paper that had a few lines of Latin scribbled on it. His hand was trembling slightly as he choked out the words. Doubt was beginning to ebb it's way into Jake's mind and he forced himself to just get on with it before he doomed Roxy, and probably Janey as well, to death.  
  
The pentagram began to glow as the last line was uttered and Jake stepped back, warily, pocketing the paper. A figure began to appear in the centre of it. They were tall and lanky. Blonde hair etched back from their head and his face was set in a thin unamused line, like he had just been dragged away from something important to entertain an insect.  
  
"What' you summon me for?" He demanded, stepping from the pentagram and circling Jake, calmly. His voice had a slight southern drawl to it that Jake might have found attractive in any other situation, but now only added to his intimidation.  
  
"I..." Jake could feel his stomach clench, fear boiling just below the surface, but he refused to let it show. He could feel Dirk's eyes burning into his back as he stood perfectly still, trying to form a coherent sentence, "I was looking to make a pact."  
  
"I assumed as much," the demon answered, smoothly, "What were you looking for?"  
  
"I lead a bit of an entourage," Jake explained, "My friends are wounded. I want you to heal them... And protect them from future attacks."  
  
"Hmm," he considered, stopping in front of Jake, invading his personal bubble a little too much for Jake's comfort, "And what about payment?"  
  
Jake laughed, nervously, "I suppose you won't accept canned goods and wads of soggy money."  
  
"You're funny," the demon stated, unmoved.  
  
"Not much of a laugher, then," Jake looked down at his hands, picking his nails. It was an old nervous habit that he generally tried to stuff down, but the idea to do so didn't even cross his mind at the moment, "I don't suppose there is anything material I can offer you before the obvious exchange?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
Jake bit his lip, looking back up into the demon's eyes. They were a tangerine colour, serious and annoyed and Jake found himself staring at them a little too long, "There's usually a ten year deal on these soul exchanges, yes? I'd like to make sure my efforts aren't for not."  
  
"You don't only have to give your soul," the demon informed, looking Jake over, "Although that would be ideal."  
  
"What else do you want?" Jake raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Memories or dreams of my choosing," he suggested, "Whatever is particularly important to humans."  
  
"Oh, that sounds much more appealing," Jake's lip quirked up, slightly, "Do I get to know which one you take?"  
  
"If I'm feeling generous."  
  
"Are you... Feeling particularly so?" Jake inquired.  
  
"If you do a favour for me, I could even let you put one or two off limits," Dirk smirked, standing close enough for Jake to feel the warmth radiating off him.  
  
"What kind of favour are we talking about, here?" Jake wondered.  
  
The demon leaned in, brushing his lips past Jake's ear, "Ever fucked a demon?"  
  
"W-what!" Jake demanded. He could feel his ears heat up and presumably turn red, "I'm sorry, mate. I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just ask if I'd experienced intercourse with a demon?"  
  
"Did the do with a hellion, yes." He placed a hand on Jake's hip. Jake shifted, staring wide-eyed back up at the demon.  
  
"I... Can't say I have," Jake answered. The hands on him were warm and he was repulsed by how much he liked the way the demon's fingers seemed to fit perfectly with his hips, "I... Uh... Assume this isn't just just casual conversation between two newly acquainted chums, then. Is that the favour you are after?"  
  
"Yes," the demon confirmed.  
  
"If I do this, I get to pick which memories are off limits?" Jake confirmed.  
  
"Two memories," the demon corrected.  
  
"And then once you take said memories, you'll help my friends?" Jake continued.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, for the sake of my friends and my sanity..." Jake looked down, "I... Suppose I will agree."  
  
"I'm particularly found of the reactions of humans when they get worked by a demon," the demon smirked, pushing him backwards towards the wall and pinning him there.  
  
"That's, ah..."Jake cringed away from the cold stone wall, pressing against his much warmer body, "Quite concerning, however we have something much more important to focus on that I have completely forgotten. Do you have a name, by any chance?"  
  
"You can call me Dirk."  
  
Jake opened his mouth to comment, but Dirk never gave him the chance, instantly latching onto his lips and forcing his way inside. Jake squeaked, taken by surprise, but he quickly melted into, letting his eyes flutter closed and his hands rest on Dirk's shoulders. He started feeling dizzy and his breathing became erratic and he pulled away, choking out a quick word between breath, "Jake."  
  
Dirk hummed quietly, acknowledging him, and placing kisses down his jawline to his neck. Jake's chin tilted up on its own accord, allowing Dirk better access.  
  
"Quite... Talented m-mouth you've got there," Jake mumbled. Dirk ignored his comment, searching along for Jake's sweet spot and drawing a soft mew out of him upon arrival, "Ah... That's the one you're after, mate." Dirk began sucking and biting the spot, leaving it red. The actions sent blood straight south, and Jake simply curled his fingers into Dirk's shoulder.  
  
"Look at you... All hot, already." Dirk slid a hand under Jake's shirt and brushing against one of the nipples, "Perhaps we can make this a bit better for you, huh? Any kinks or fetishes you'd like me to indulge in?"  
  
"Uh..." Jake had his head thrown back, mouth gaping in a slightly elliptical 'o' shape, "N-none that I'm both aware of and willing to entrust with you. How about you, then? T-this is your... Ah... favour, after all."  
  
"Long as I'm not being subjected to submission, we'll get along just fine," Dirk promised, placing his leg between Jake's, resting his knee just barely against Jake's crotch.  
  
"Oh gosh." Jake rutted his hips into Dirk's leg, searching for much needed contact. Dirk smirked, brushing his lips against Jake's neck, again.  
  
"Enjoying ourselves, are we?"  
  
"Yes, because nothing screams enjoyment like a slowly building erection and a flipping tease," Jake mumbled, sarcastically, burying his face into Dirk's shoulder. The demon chuckled, rubbing his knee against Jake's crotch, which Jake met with equal fever, groaning.  
  
"Find us a bed and I'll fuck you into the mattress." Dirk's voice was barely audible, but Jake responded passionately to it, anyways, nodding his head several times in succession.  
  
"Yes. Yes. Yes. Uh, bedroom... Third door... To the right."  
  
"Show me," Dirk commanded, releasing him and stepping back. Jake whined a bit at the loss of contact, but peeled himself from the wall, striding towards the hallway. In the back of his mind, Jake knew letting the demon out of this room could be terribly detrimental to his friends' safety, but as he fumbled with the lock, Dirk pressed against his back, fingers splayed across his hips and all those thoughts left him. He glanced around quickly, making sure the coast was clear and was thrilled to find neither Jane nor Roxy were anywhere to be found, specifically Jane.  
  
Jake pushed open the door to the bedroom down the hallway, walking the distance to the bed and sitting in the centre of it. The room was a relatively plain one, containing nothing but the bed, an empty dresser and a clear desk.  
  
"It's an spare guest room," Jake explained, quietly, "I hope it'll do."  
  
Dirk nodded, crossing the room to climb on the bed as well, pushing Jake down on the mattress and hovering just inches above him. Jake gave him an impatient look, wrapping his arms around the demon's neck.  
  
"Hmm?" He smirked, his voice laced in a teasing tone.  
  
"Is that some indication you want me to beg for it?" Jake demanded, planting little kisses along his jawline.  
  
"Perhaps," Dirk purred.  
  
"Oh, Dirk," Jake dragged out his vowels, dramatically. His eyes rolled in compliment to the sarcasm, "I cannot bear all this incessant teasing. Take me, now."  
  
"Convincing," Dirk frowned, unamused.  
  
"I am excellent at this, I know," Jake snipped. He may have agreed to sex, but he certainly wasn't desperate enough to make this easy for him, "Did I forget the please? My bad."  
  
"You should get serious," Dirk brushed a few fingertips against Jake's crotch.  
  
"Ah," Jake lifted his hips slightly, but Dirk simply pushed them back down, "Dirk..."  
  
"Beg."  
  
"Please..." Jake mumbled, still trying to hold onto his slipping pride.  
  
"Come now. You can do better than that," Dirk palmed him roughly, once, keeping his hips secure against the mattress.  
  
Jake moaned, loudly, "Please! Dirk..."  
  
"Better, but not quite," he chuckled, lightly rubbing his thigh, but purposefully ignoring his member.  
  
"Oh gosh," Jake whined, squeezing his eyes shut, "What do you want? I'll do anything, just... Please."  
  
"Please what? Be specific."  
  
"I'm not going to say it," Jake refused.  
  
"I'll leave," Dirk warned, removing his hands from Jake's body, altogether.  
  
"Nonono," Jake's eyes shot open in panic and he grabbed Dirk's wrist, "Don't flipping go... Bloody heck."  
  
"Then say it," Dirk instructed.  
  
Jake huffed and turned his head to the side, "Dirk... I need you to... Copulate with me."  
  
"Too much of a gentleman," Dirk turned him back to face him, orange eyes burning into Jake's emerald ones, "Try it dirtier."  
  
Jake furrowed his brow, biting his lip and muttered, just above a whisper, "Please fuck me."  
  
"Louder," Dirk pulled the buttons to Jake's pants. He licked his lips at the sound of the zipper being undone.  
  
"F-fuck me," Jake stammered, desperation obvious in his eyes.  
  
"Good boy," Dirk slipped his hand into Jake's boxers and taking ahold of his dick, pumping up an already partially hard erection. Jake moaned out some garbled nonsense, digging his fingers into Dirk's back.  
  
"Undress," Dirk commanded, still pumping. Jake tossed aside his glasses, first, and them proceeded to remove his shirt. His pants were kicked away just as Dirk removed his hand from Jake.  
  
"No, wait," Jake mumbled, fumbling for Dirk with his eyes hooded, "Don't stop, I'm-"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Dirk chuckled, removing his shirt and pants, leaving them both in nothing but a pair of boxers, "You're a desperate little slut, aren't you? When's the last time you had a proper bang?"  
  
"Months ago," Jake admitted, tugging Dirk's hand down to rub against his crotch.  
  
"Mm. Poor baby," Dirk laughed, pulling his and Jake's boxers off and tossing them to the ever-growing pile on the floor, "You do have lube, I hope." Jake nodded, pointing to the desk across the room.  
  
"Top drawer."  
  
Dirk stood to retrieve the lube, taking his time getting it. Jake snuck his hand to his member, impatiently, trying to coax it over the edge.  
  
"Don't you dare," Dirk slapped his hand away and pulled Jake's legs up over his shoulder. A glob of lube was splashed against Dirk's fingers.  
  
"Ah! Flipping heck!" Jake gasped as a finger was pressed into him. Dirk hummed, calmly, pressing in a second before Jake was really a costumed to the first, "Ah... H-hurts..."  
  
"Shhh," Dirk pressed a few kisses to Jake's thigh, scissoring his fingers. He brushed lightly against Jake's prostate, pulling a moan out of him. The third finger was added and Jake shifted.  
  
"That spot," he breathed, "Hit it again."  
  
"Is that a command?" Dirk asked, pulling his fingers out.  
  
"Nonono shit!" Jake whined, feeling suddenly empty, "Please.... I need it... Dirk..." Dirk watched him as he pleaded, spreading lubricant on his dick and giving it a few strokes to get it up a bit more. It didn't take long, as it was already well past half erect - he simply just had much more practice hiding them, after all.  
  
Dirk pressed the head to Jake entrance, to which he cringed, his nails digging into the mattress so much his knuckles had turned white. Once he was far enough in, Dirk thrust his hip forward, sending electricity across Jake's body. He screamed out Dirk's name.  
  
The demon set up a nice rhythm fairly quickly, leaving Jake's throbbing cock between them and smacking his hand away the few times he tried to be inconspicuous and failed.  
  
"Touch me," Jake begged, leaking precum. Dirk's fingers ghosted over him, and he hissed, trying to move his hips up to them.  
  
"You like me balls deep in your ass, don't you," he grinned, moving his fingers away until Jake settled back down.  
  
"Y-yes," he managed.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I like..." Jake trailed off, breathing heavily.  
  
"Don't stop now, babe," Dirk cooed.  
  
Jake moaned loudly, "I... Ah... Like... You... Inside of me."  
  
"Thatta boy," Dirk approved, pumping Jake's erection. Both of them were so close, but he'd be damned if he came first, "We'll have to do this again sometime. I rather find that British..." He paused momentarily, Jake's ass tightening around him, "...Accent incredibly hot."  
  
"Y-yes," Jake couldn't form many coherent words at the moment, but he still tried, "Dirk... Gonna..."  
  
"Do it."  
  
Jake gave one last throaty moan and then came, spreading the white across Dirk and his bear chests. The demon was more than ready to follow suit, filling Jake up with his cum. They road out their orgasms, silently, breathing heavily.  
  
"Mm... Ready for round two?" Dirk pulled out of him, whipping his hands on his legs.  
  
"I don't think so," Jake turned to bury his face in the mattress, muffling his already exhausted words. Dirk chuckled, patting Jake's ass and standing.  
  
"You go get cleaned up," Dirk suggested, "We'll discuss business next time."  
  
"Wait, but I-" Jake turned to face him, but stopped abruptly. He found himself alone, the slight burning in his legs the only evidence anyone had been there at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this will qualify as the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance for any weird formatting or missing letters/spaces. Uploading using a mobile device is not the easiest thing, but I tried my best.

Jake awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast wafting to his nose. He sleepily opened his eyes to see Roxy standing over him, holding a plate of toast and a single sausage link.

"Woah," Jake sat up, abruptly, greedily taking the plate and staring at the meal in wonder, "Is it my birthday?"  
"No, you dunce," Roxy laughed, "We're celebrating!"

"Celebrating what?" Jake looked up, suddenly realising who was standing over him, "Roxy! What are you doing out of bed! You're supposed to be far beyond repair and-"

"Alright, Jakey. Calm your little girly parts," Roxy patted his head, "I'm all good. Janey, too."

"What?" Jake blinked

"Like a miracle, I guess," she smiled, calmly, "Welp, I've got some bread to get to myself, so..."

"Right, right," Jake waved her off, "Go enjoy your breakfast, Roxy."

"Ay, ya, Captain."

Jake rose from the bed and dressed, eating his toast on the way to the main hall. He joined Jane at a table, where she poked her own sausage link, suspiciously.

"Jake," she said, not turning to look at him, "How long do you think it was before most meat processing companies went bankrupt?"

"Probably the same time as most business," Jake replied, "A month or two, if they were popular enough; sooner is more likely."

"This should be inedible by now, don't you think?" she stated.

"Just goes to show what they were putting in it towards the end, eh?" Jake winked, shoving his own link into his mouth in its entirety and grinning. Jane frowned and pushed her plate away, having already eaten her toast. Roxy strolled in, sitting on the table between the two.

"Janey, doll... You should eat your breakfast. When's the next time we might even have one?" Roxy poked her hand. Jane smiled, softly, but she shook her head.

"No, thank you, Roxy."

"I hope you aren't trying to go on a diet or something of the sort," Jake swallowed his sausage and tilted his head in concern, "We've already explained that being a little healthier than literally starving can only be a good thing."

"I'm not fat," she turned to Jake, narrowing her eyes. He held up his hands, alarm painting his face. He turned to Roxy and sent her distress waves. She laugh at them.

"Janey, he's just trying to say you should take care of yourself," she explained, "We're fortunate to have some with such a healthy figure and it'd be a shame to lose you."

"Oh," Jane turned to Jake, smiling quietly. A light blush painted her cheeks, "Well. In that case, thank you, Jake." He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a loud banging coming from the front entrance. They all stopped, staring as the person at the entrance began knocking again.

"Jane. Go get my pistols," Jake instructed, to which she nodded and silently left her seat, "Roxy. I want you hidden."

"Jake-" she started, but he cut her off.

  
"I don't trust some miracle enough to risk it. You know the code that means it's safe?"

  
She nodded and he sent her off, albeit grumpily. He tossed the extra dishes on top of one another and approached the door, peering out the peephole at reeling back in surprise. He quickly unlocked the door and stared at the figure on the front stoop.  
"D-Dirk?" He choked out. The blonde man grinned at him. His general appearance was the same, however he had slightly changed some things. A pair of pointed sunglasses rested over his eyes and he held his arm to himself, as if it was wounded.

"Babe," Dirk replied, stepping into the building and catching a gun as it slid across the floor with his foot, "Were you expecting someone?"

"Simply protocol," Jake answered, "Britishguy Sillyname."

"What?" Dirk blinked.

"Do you know him?" Jane appeared, standing behind them with a suspicious look in her eye.

"Yeah," Jake confirmed, "He's... An acquaintance."

"A bit more than that, eh?" Dirk chuckled, facing Jane and taking her hand to place a kiss on it, "It's nice to make yours, however. You may call me Dirk."

"Oh," she took her hand back, blushing slightly, "Jane and um... Same." Jake glared at him, but he just smiled, cheekily.  
"Acquaintances, you say?" another voice sounded from the direction of the kitchen. Roxy had a sour look on her face and Jake raised an eyebrow at it, "Where from, may I ask?"

"Well-" Jake began, only to be interrupted by Jane.

"From his little trips to the mainland, of course. Dirk probably was in the area. You know how Jake is; always has to show off when he meets new people."

"That is completely true," Dirk laughed, placing his good arm around Jake's shoulder, "Sure loves his movies, doesn't he?"  
"That's exactly what I said!" Jane grinned.

"Well, as lovely as it is to meet any friend of Jake's," Roxy ground her teeth together, "I think we would all like to know what exactly he is doing here."

"Excuse the question," Dirk evaded the question, "But are those pink eyes you have. Little bit unusual, yeah?"

"It's the effects left from a childhood disease," Roxy answered, quickly, "I believe you have a purpose to explain, however."

"Yes, you are right," Dirk confirmed, "Well, I was in the area when I heard about this little _entourage_ up in the hills from some locals. The leader sounded an awful lot like Tarzan here, I just thought..."

"You could dig your claws into our supplies?" Roxy hissed.

"I could get some medical attention for my wound," Dirk replied, cradling his arm. Jake held his hand out for his arm and took it, examining. He raised his head in worry when he felt Dirk flinched and tensed upon contact, "Careful there. Don't want to irritate it."

"This doesn't look pretty," Jake took note of the long slash down his arm, now that it wasn't hidden from view. A sickly green color arose in vains extending from it. Red blood was bubbling up in certain places when he poked, but it was mostly scarred over, "But not to serious. I think I can manage. I need to get something's from my room. Roxy, show him to the rest room."

"Sure," she returned, not turning her glare until Jake left and then only turned on her heel, walking away and expecting Dirk to follow her, which he did. The hallway was dimmer than the room they just emerged from and she shoved him against a wall, baring her teeth.

"What the fuck do you want from us?" she demanded.

"At the moment, a little bit of help with my arm," he replied, smoothly.

"Yeah, okay," she scoffed, "Like I wouldn't recognise one as soon as I saw it."

"It seems I'm not the only one keeping secrets," Dirk smirked, "However I can assure you I am bound by contract to protect both you and cute little Janey, so..."

"Jake didn't," she widened her eyes, releasing him slightly.

"He did," Dirk purred, "And even accepted my little favour. His insistence on such silly words made him begging that much better."

"Shit," she ran a hand through her hair, looking at him from the corner of her eye, "Roxy."

"Dirk."

"Pleasure."

"It's all mine."

"Bathroom's all the way at the end," Roxy stated, quietly, "Good luck with that." She gestured at his arm. He grinned.

"Pink is pretty unusual," Dirk mentioned, "Almost didn't believe it. Thought maybe there was some trick of the light."

"Yeah," Roxy walked away, biting her lip. Dirk headed for the bathroom, leaning against the frame upon arrival. Jake stood in the middle of the room, waiting, patiently.

"You're actually hurt?" Jake asked, quietly.

"Even I can't fake something this serious, Babe," Dirk replied, "I need salt."

"What?" Jake blinked, confused. Dirk entered the room, closing the door behind him, "Salt. Pretty straight forward. A knife would also be helpful."

"How can I help?" Jake wondered.

"This," Dirk said, calmly, taking the knife Jake hands him and reopening his wound with a wince, "is not a normal wound. I was poisoned."

"With what?" He asked.

"Some demons call it the wicked elixir," Dirk answered, placing the knife on the counter and pulling Jake closer by his arm,

"Me? I know what it is. It's pure and simple, evil. It comes from none other than the Big Bad, himself."

"What?" Jake demanded, alarmed.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, it has no effect on humans. But for my kind, it's basically slow and torturous and spreads everywhere. Some of those who know anything on the matter have tried bottling it and selling it. Makara is the top salesman in the field. Ain't no demon living or otherwise of any kind that'd double crossed that fucker with how much of the shit he's got."

"How do you get it out?" Jake wondered.

"Ironically enough, salt in the wound will do the trick," Dirk informed him, "Unfortunately, the process is anything but painless."

"Wait, but..." Jake frowned.

"I don't pay you to object, toots," Dirk placed his finger beneath Jake's chin and shut his mouth, "I just not really sure what Imight do if left to myself. You're going to have to anchor me."

"Can't I just lock you in here or something?" Jake demanded.

"Yes, because this door can really hold me back," Dirk scoffed, sarcastically. He took his shades off and placed them on the counter beside the knife, "Salt."

"Oh, and I'm supposed to be able to?" Jake replied, grabbing it from his collection of supplies and handing it over, "Roxy hastaken me in plenty of fisticuffs. Perhaps she should-"

"I don't trust the bitch as far as I can throw her," Dirk refused, "And you shouldn't either."

"She's my friend," Jake frowned, "And saved my life more than once."

"She's got secrets," Dirk replied.

"So do I," Jake replied.

"Touché," Dirk stuck his open arm out, pouring the salt out on it, "Pucker up, Princess."

"Wha-" Jake furrowed his brow in confusion, but he didn't get very far in his statement, because Dirk pulled him forward, smashing their lips together. A hissing noise came from beside them and he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the arm smoking. Turning back to Dirk, he closed his eyes and kissed back, hesitantly. Dirk turned to push him against the door, resting his wounded arm above Jake's head. He felt dizzy as Dirk kissed him and pulled away for breath, panting heavily. Dirk's eyes opened and Jake saw panic in them before they clouded over completely orange. It wasn't the pretty color his irisis usually were, but rather a dark, murky orange. It made him freeze in fear as they glared at him.

"Not what you bargained for, eh?" Dirk cooed, "Nasty stuff, this poison. Left to spread, it'd be a lot more torturous." He shot his head to the side, growling as a shot of pain pulsed through his arm."

"What happened to your eyes?" Jake whispered, trying his best to push any fear he felt to the back of his mind. His fingers drift to his side where he would keep his pistols, but cursed silently when he realised he had not brought them.

"Instinctive defense mechanism," Dirk replied, digging the fingers of his free hand into Jake's wrist and pulling it up to be levelwith his eyes, "Trying to shoot me, Babe?"

 "Instinctive defense mechanism," Jake returned, cheekily.

"Mm. Snarky looks good on you," Dirk purred, latching his teeth onto Jake's neck, which caused him to groan and close his eyes, "But submissive does too. It such a hard decision to make."  
"Not your decision to make," Jake grumbled, lifting his chin a bit to allowDirk better access and placing his hand on Dirk's shoulder.

"I'm afraid with the right tugs and pulls it is," Dirk insisted, trailing his fingers down Jake's side.

"Get bent," Jake huffed.

"Patience, Darling," Dirk smirked, "Let your steak marinate a bit."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Why the fuck do I have to wear this?" Dirk demanded, examining the wrapped part of his arm with disgust.

"Appearances," Jake stated, "Unless you want them to think you're some kind of wuss and the injury was actually nothing."

"Funny," Dirk grumbled.

"How'd it go?" Roxy spotted them entering the main hall.

"Fine!" Jake stated, a little too quickly.

"I bet," Roxy turned to Dirk, grinning mischievously.

"Don't get your hopes up, Roxy," Dirk frowned, "He didn't let it get that far."

"Dirk!"

"What's going on in here?" Jane wondered, walking in from another entrance.

"Nothing!" Jake quickly insisted, fixing his shirt and patting his hair into place with little results, "I've just finished up with helping out Dirk with his wound and Roxy was checking how it went. Nothing more."

"Yeah, okay," Roxy giggled, sarcastically.

"You hush now," Jake turned to her, frowning in stern disapproval.

"Well, if that's the case," Jane walked over the the table, pulling a map out of her back pocket and laying it out. The others crowded around her, watching as she pointed to a location, "I've heard a few rumors of a group east of the old marketplace. It's not certain whether they are humans or not, but we are running low on a few things thanks to a certain someone's insistence on giving any animals we catch a mercy killing, so either way we should go."

"It seems inhuman to let them hang in the crude traps until they choke to death!" Jake stated.

"Regardless," Jane continued with a roll of her eyes, "We are low on bullets. Not to mention some more food wouldn't hurt, considering we've got a new addition to the team, apparently."

"Excellent find, Jane. Roxy, go get the weapons ready," Jake directed, "You know... Just in case."

"Right," she nodded, heading off to fulfill her task.

"Jane. Gather some things to trade," Jake continued, "Medical supplies first. We've got more than enough of that."

"I'll grab the spare coats as well," she added, "The last ones had been willing to trade a lot for them and I was sorry I didn't bring them."

"Excellent idea," Jake approved.

"And me?" Dirk questioned.

"You," Jake informed, folding up the map and turning to him, "You're coming with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. There's part two. I hope you liked it, I suppose.


End file.
